


Date Someone Who Will...

by cherryblossomphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomphil/pseuds/cherryblossomphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen rules to follow in order to find the perfect boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Someone Who Will...

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this tumblr post: http://bootyygodd.tumblr.com/post/94082923321/date-someone-who-will

**1) … wake up at 4am just to listen to you talk about a bad dream you just had.**

Dan jolts awake, gasping for air. His hand flies to his heaving chest, heart beating erratically beneath the skin and bone. He swallows, mouth dry, and scoots back to lean against  
the headboard. 

It had felt so _real_ – the screams of horror, the fire, and the destruction that had surrounded him. 

Dan shuts his eyes in an attempt to block his mind, but the dream replays behind his eyelids like a bad movie and he blinks them open again. Grabbing his phone from the side table, he clicks the home button and groans at the time display; their flight leaves in six hours, and they have to be out of the flat in four if they want to beat the infamous London traffic. He’s so tired, his body aching from a year’s worth of exhaustion and stress. All he wants to do is get some more rest, but Dan’s always had difficulty falling back asleep after a nightmare, so now he’s stuck. He groans and throws his head back, forgetting about its close proximity to the wall. The two collide with a loud thunk, and he hisses in pain.

“Fucking OWW…”

The sleeping figure beside him stirs as Dan cradles the back of his head. Phil groans softly as he wakes, blinking sleepily.

“Wuzzgoinon?”

Dan’s head is throbbing and he’s not entirely sure he hasn’t gone and given himself a concussion, but he shushes his boyfriend anyway. “S’nothing, go back to bed.” 

Phil doesn’t listen – _of course he doesn’t listen_ – and sits up, yawning widely. He shakes his bedhead out of his face and turns to face Dan.

“Why’re you awake?” Even in the dim light, Dan can see Phil’s eyes – strikingly blue as ever and much too alert at this godforsaken time – are filled with concern. “What’ve done to your head?” He reaches out towards Dan, who flinches away. Phil stares at him.

“…I might have accidentally high-fived the wall a few minutes ago,” Dan mumbles. “With my skull.” 

The other boy blinks for a few seconds before sighing softly. “Oh, Dan…” Phil pulls off the covers and swings his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up with a grunt. “Wait here, lemme get you some ice.”

“Wh- no, Phil, I’m fine, don’t-“ 

Phil’s already left the bedroom before Dan can finish his sentence. He huffs in annoyance, but can’t help the small twinge of affection that crosses his heart; his boyfriend was too sweet. Ridiculous, and a touch too overprotective, but sweet nonetheless.

Dan’s switched to sitting cross-legged on top of the duvet by the time Phil returns, a washcloth full of ice bundled in his hand. He crawls back onto the bed and nudges past the other boy to fill Dan’s former position, back against the headboard and legs stretched out. Phil tuts when Dan reaches out to take the ice. He brings his knees up and patting at the space left between his feet. Dan rolls his eyes but obliges, turning around and nestling between Phil’s legs. He leans back against other’s chest, and soon the washcloth is gently touching his sore skull. 

“So, you wanna explain why I’m cradling ice against your head in four hours before we’re due at the airport, when I could be spending those same four hours getting some more sleep?”

“I told you to go back to bed, git,” Dan mutters crossly, but the ice is helping turn the throbbing of his brain into a dull ache and Phil sounds genuinely worried underneath all that sass. “It’s nothing, honestly…just a bad dream, that’s all. Bumped it against the wall when I woke up.”

Phil hums sympathetically, the sound reverberating in his chest. Dan feels it spread through his body and presses closer, shivering when a few drops of ice water drip down his neck. “What happened?”

Dan picks at the loose threads of the duvet, embarrassed. “It’s stupid.”

“’Course it is. All nightmares are. Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna hear it, though.” Phil stifles a yawn then pokes at Dan’s side with his free hand, making him squirm. “C’mon, I promise I won’t laugh.”

“Ugh, fine…” Dan shifts, turning sideways so the other boy is visible in his peripheral. He draws his legs up to his chest and rests his head on his knees. Phil adjusts the position of the washcloth patiently. “It’s absolutely ridiculous; I don’t even remember how it started… 

“Basically, we were our way to Japan, and we were freaking out because of… something, I don’t remember exactly. I think it was that we might’ve forgotten the laptop charger. Or maybe it was the gifts for Mimei and Duncan –“

“Dan, focus.”

“Sorry. So yeah, we’re arguing and then suddenly this massive amount of turbulence hits the plane. Only it wasn’t turbulence, it turned out to be giant fireballs attacking us – don’t ask, it’ll make sense in a little bit. So we start falling out of the sky, and everyone’s screaming bloody murder, and all of the shit in the luggage compartments is crashing against the walls, until we somehow manage to crash land in the middle of Tokyo.” 

“How convenient.”

“Right? And somehow we both survive, but everyone else on the plane is completely demolished; blood all over the walls, body parts everywhere, it was literally like a scene from the Walking Dead, even though there were no zombies around – or at least, I don’t think there were. So the two of us start freaking out, and we end up busting through the emergency exit onto the street, and it’s absolute madness on the street; there’s cars flipped over and buildings on fire and everyone’s running away like it’s the goddamn apocalypse and- _Phil ohmygod get the ice off my neck get it off my neck stop stop stopstopstopstop-_ “

“Shit, shit, my hand slipped, sorry!” Phil removes the washcloth as Dan’s body cringes away from the cold. He turns to glare at the older man, wiping the back of his neck with his hand. Phil shrugs apologetically before holding the holding the ice out once more. Dan grumbles under his breath but snuggles back in, the washcloth now held at the correct height. 

“So anyways, you were saying…?”

“Right, the apocalypse. So we’re in the middle of Tokyo and literally everything is burning and crashing around us, and there’s hoards of little Japanese people running around and screaming, and then we end up getting separated and I completely lose my shit, like I remember feeling like I was about to have a goddamn heart attack. So it’s the fucking end of the world, and there’s all sorts of smoke and fumes everywhere so I can’t see anything, and I have no idea what the hell is going on, when all of a sudden…”

Dan trails off. Phil nudges him in the side with his knee.

“Well, go on! You can’t stop there! What happened?”

“...this massive furby comes charging at me.”

Phil didn’t answer. Dan quickly spins around.

“Okay I know that sounds insane, but seriously, it was gigantic. It looked like freaking Godzilla, that’s how big it was! And it’s fucking eyes were staring straight into my soul and it’s weird feet were, like, stomping people to death as it came barreling towards me, and its beak kept opening to spit out fireballs and ugh, it was so fucking terrifying, Phil, you don’t understand.”

The other boy furrows his brow, a slight frown on his face. Dan watches him with trepidation, biting his lip. 

Finally, Phil opens his mouth.

“What color was it?”

Dan gapes at him. “I tell you that a giant Hasbro toy is destroying Tokyo and the first thing you ask is what color it is?”

“I’m just trying to visualize it better!” Phil replies defensively. “Don’t blame me for wanting a little more detail!”

Dan rolls his eyes. “Well then, I don’t know, neon pink, maybe? I wasn’t exactly paying attention to the color of its fur – I was a bit preoccupied with trying to get the fuck away from it!” He turns back around and crosses his arms, pouting. Phil chuckles, leaning over the bed to place the now-damp washcloth on the floor, before wrapping his hands around Dan’s waist and pulling him close. The other boy tries to resist, but can’t help melting into his touch.

“So then what happened?”

“Nothing. I woke up before it could get me, but the last thing I remember is its beak closing around my head.” He shudders at the memory, but Phil presses a sleepy kiss to his temple and his mind blanks, the soft peck bringing him back to reality. Dan sighs. His headache’s almost gone, and he’s feeling himself grow sleepy. Pale fingers trace random patterns on his forearm. He yawns.

“You still scared?” Phil asks, voice barely more than a murmur. Dan shakes his head minutely.

“Told you it was stupid.”

The other boy hums in agreement. “It was. But I don’t blame you for being scared. I would be, too, if a giant furby was coming to get me. Probably wouldn’t have cracked my head open, though.”

“Oh please. Knowing you, we would’ve had to go to the A&E to fix whatever you broke as you flailed out of bed.”

“Glad to know your nightmare wasn’t able to scare the smart-arse out of you.”

“You love it.”

“I do.”

Dan yawns again, burying closer into Phil. “What time is it?”

“Too early. Can we go back to sleep now? We can get a few more hours in before the cab comes for us.”

“Okay.” Dan makes to move away, but Phil’s hands are back on his waist, guiding him onto his side. Together, the two of them roll over. Dan’s neck is still slightly damp, and he’s pretty sure that Phil’s face is buried too deep into his hair to be comfortable, but neither of them have the energy to adjust.

“Thanks for staying up with me,” Dan whispers, eyes sliding shut.

“Of course. And don’t worry.” Phil’s arms tighter around his body. “If any giant, fire-breathing furbies invade Japan while we’re there, I’ll be right there, screaming in fear beside you.”

“I thought you were gonna say that you’d be there to protect me.”

“Pfft, please. If anything like that happens, you’re on your own, mate.”

“Great.”


End file.
